Labios Compartidos
by CaroHatake
Summary: Él no podía soportar que ella no fuera suya, y aún así había aceptado jugar aquel juego. Pero lo que Kakashi no entendía, era que ella era libre. Es mucho mejor de lo que parece...


Largo tiempo sin vernos, gente.

Primero que nada, quiero pedirles miles de perdones por no subir en estas pasadas semanas los capítulos correspondientes a _El Chico de Arriba_. No se preocupen, la historia sigue hasta el final.

Pero hace dos semanas atrás, cuando quise subir el capítulo 16 Fanfic me salió con que había un error. Espere a que se arreglara, pero hasta hoy todavía no hay novedades. Pero gracias a Aire (todos conocen a Aire, ¿no?) pude resolver aquello, y es la razón de que hoy puedo subir este one-shot.

La cosa es que tendrán que esperar hasta el Lunes próximo para leer el capítulo 16 de _El Chico de Arriba_ porque el viernes que viene planeo subir una nueva historia y necesariamente necesito que los días a subir los capítulos de ambas historias sean Lunes y Viernes.

Mil perdones una vez más, espero y sepan entenderme. Millones de gracias a Aire otra vez ^^ Y los dejo con el one-shot :)

PD: La canción _Labios Compartidos_ es de la banda **Mana** (no sé si lleva o no acento) Y los personajes son de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

><p><strong>Labios Compartidos.<strong>

La luna brillaba espléndida en el cielo nocturno de verano, acompañada por titilantes estrellas que poco importaban ante tan hermoso astro.

El viento soplaba con una velocidad exquisita: ni tan brusca como para molestar, ni tan débil como para no aplacar aquel calor característico de la época.

Las calles estaban infestadas de gente que caminaba de aquí para allá, sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás. Y el tránsito estaba extrañamente tranquilo para ser Tokio la ciudad de la que hablamos.

Era una hermosa noche de viernes, de esas que a él le gustaban tanto. De esas que tanto había disfrutado y que tan agradables recuerdos le traían.

Y para no perder la costumbre, fue una noche como esa que su vida como la conocía cambio totalmente cuando la conoció a _ella_.

Hatake Kakashi. 28 años. Miembro imprescindible en la empresa Hotelera Hatake y con Profesorado en Literatura… un maldito genio.

Tomo un trago de aquel whisky, que ya parecía agua por la facilidad que bajaba por su garganta, y se acomodó mejor en el asiento de la barra de aquel conocido bar de la ciudad.

Saboreó un poco el gusto del trago en su boca y le pidió al barban, que para él ya era como un fiel amigo, otra ronda. Después de todo, era la segunda de la noche.

Nunca fue de esas personas que necesitan beber para poder divertirse. No, no, ese no era él.

Jamás tuvo problema para conquistar una mujer, ya que sólo necesitaba usar una de sus seductoras sonrisas y alguna que otra ingeniosa frase de su gran intelecto.

Sí, él era lo que podía llamarse un hombre con suerte. O como solían decirle todas las mujeres con quienes salía: el hombre _perfecto_.

Él no creía en lo perfecto, por ende no se creía perfecto… pero tampoco iba a decir que no era atractivo. Era modesto, claro que sí, pero tampoco era extremista.

Sonrió suavemente en una mueca irónica. ¿Quién diría que con su gran reputación acabaría bebiendo para callar sus penas?

Sí, penas. Como lo leen. Hatake Kakashi tenía grandes tristezas. Pero jamás las demostraría, no por el hecho de parecer débil, sino por el hecho de que simplemente no quería demostrarlas.

Prefería guardárselas para él, después de todo era su vida privada.

Y por eso terminaba todos los viernes en ese mismo asiento, con ese mismo trago, con esa misma mirada vacía, y con esa angustia que nunca demostraba.

Se preguntaran el por qué. Bueno, es tan simple que él a veces quería sacarse los ojos por haber sido, por ser, tan estúpido.

Escuchó esa risa que miles de veces había sentido cerca de su oído, y su corazón latió alarmado.

Giró lentamente en el asiento con su trago en la mano, y apoyó sus codos en la madera de aquella fina barra.

Sus ojos negros viajaron lentamente alrededor de todo el amplio lugar, sin importarle verdaderamente lo que veía, todo era una simple fachada para no parecer muy obvio.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron sutilmente sobre la puerta de entrada, encontrando a la dueña de aquella risa.

Haruno Sakura. 25 años. Recién graduada de la facultad de medicina… una mujer fatal.

Sus ojos se toparon de repente con aquellos hechizantes ojos verdes, y pudo ver una sensual sonrisa indiscreta en aquellos carnosos labios dedicada secretamente a él.

Le devolvió el gesto mientras fingía tomar su trago, el juego volvía a empezar.

Vio al morocho que la acompañaba decirle algo al oído, y ella le regalo una sonrisa igual que le había dado a él.

Apretó su mano libre en un puño de impotencia e ira, pero nada podía hacer, así era el juego. Él conocía las reglas, y por mucho que le molestara tenía que aceptarlas.

Vio a la pelirosa alejarse con el muchacho que bastante bien conocía, y se sentaron en unos de los rincones del bar: la zona 'vip' según el barman.

-Oii, Kakashi…- lo llamó el susodicho detrás de él.

Suspiró con cansancio y dio media vuelta para ver al muchacho que le hablaba.

-Ummm… ¿qué pasa, Obito?- le preguntó sin ánimos.

-Voy a preguntártelo una vez más: ¿cómo haces para soportar esta situación?- cuestionó incrédulo el muchacho, mientras limpiaba una copa de champaña.

El peligris miró al chico morocho que tenía enfrente, que irónicamente era muy parecido al chico que estaba acompañando a la pelirosa.

-Ummm… no lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara un millón de veces.- contestó con algo de burla el Hatake.

-No te entiendo…- suspiró cansado el morocho. –O sos muy estúpido, o sos masoquista, o… verdaderamente estás enamorado de Sakura.- comentó con exagerada sinceridad.

-Ummm… enamorado…- murmuró para sí el peligris, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la parejita a su izquierda.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre la barra al ver al muy maldito del morocho tan cerca de la pelirosa.

Uchiha Sasuke. 26 años. Abogado con un apellido de renombre… idiota reconocido.

Sonrió con diversión ante su pensamiento, y le dio el trago final a su segundo whisky.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! Serena, morena…- comentó Obito al verlo tomar tan rápido.

Uchiha Obito. 28 años. Barban y, según el muchacho, Filósofo… idiota camuflado.

Sonrió un poco más ante su absurda broma mental para con aquel morocho que tantas veces había escuchado su historia y que tantas veces lo había aconsejado… aunque él jamás lo escuchó.

-No soy moreno, Obito…- le aclaró en broma, para darle un toque despreocupado a tan seria atmosfera.

-En serio, no vas a solucionar nada tomando.- dijo con seguridad el Uchiha, mirándolo algo molesto.

-Está bien, está bien… no es para que te pongas así…- comentó con tranquilidad el peligris.

-¿Por qué no terminas con este retorcido juego?- le preguntó el morocho. –No te está haciendo bien.- dijo con seriedad.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi mirando a su amigo. –No puedo Obito.- sentenció con pesadez.

-¡Claro que sí podes! ¡Sólo que no queres!- exclamó indignado el barban.

-Vos lo dijiste Obito: o soy muy estúpido, o soy masoquista… o verdaderamente la amo.- contó con dolor que no demostró.

El morocho lo miro en silencio, para luego suspiró con molestia.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso.- le dijo entre dientes.

–No me importa si Sasuke sale mal parado aunque sea mi primo… pero vos Kakashi no te mereces estar así por una mujer.- contó seguro el Uchiha.

Le dedicó una última mirada suplicante a su amigo y luego fue a atender a los variados clientes que se amontonaron en la barra.

Kakashi se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en algún lugar entre las finas botellas de licor que tenía el lugar. Las palabras del morocho resonaban fuertemente en cabeza.

Pero Obito no entendía. Nadie entendía… todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer.

La música de una canción empezó a escucharse en todo el bar, y él sonrió de lado. Era su canción.

Esa canción que tan bien se sabía… que tanto lo identificaba.

_**-**__** Amor mío...**_

_**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas**_

_**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**_

_**Esto es el cielo es mi cielo**__**.-**_

Cantó suavemente esas letras que lo remontaban a esa noche cuando la conoció.

En ese mismo bar, bailando una canción tanto o más lenta que aquella, pero definitivamente con la misma sensualidad que esa misma noche tenía, que siempre tenía.

No le costó mucho que ella cayera en su trampa, aunque tiempo después descubrió que fue él el que cayó en las redes de la pelirosa.

Unas dulces palabras, varias sonrisas seductoras, algún que otro trago y ya estaban en su departamento.

En su cómoda cama que fue testigo de aquella fogosa noche, y de tantas otras.

Esas exquisitas blancas piernas enredadas en su cintura. Esas caderas moviéndose tan frenéticamente sensual al son de las suyas propias. Esa voz llena de pasión gimiendo su nombre como su fuera un afrodisíaco.

Tantas veces se sintió en el mismo cielo…

_**-**__** Amor fugado...**_

_**Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado**_

_**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**_

_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.-**_

Tantas noches como esas…

'_Te amo, Kakashi' _aquella frase jadeante después de tan excitante rito marcaba el fin de la noche. Y él la miraba dormir entre sus brazos, sintiéndose completamente feliz.

Pero luego al llegar la mañana, ella ya no estaba. Una nota reposaba sobre la mesa de luz, escrita con finas letras que claramente decía: 'Nos vemos a la noche, besos. Sakura.'

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, y él no podía esperar a que la Luna apareciera.

La tarde pasaba lentamente tortuosa para él, que sólo podía pensar en la noche… y sobre todo, en _ella_.

Pero toda esa felicidad y ansiedad desaparecía cuando la veía con Sasuke, en aquel café donde siempre tomaba un cappuccino con su padre.

Ella siempre lo veía, y siempre le regalaba esas sonrisas sensuales cuando el Uchiha no la veía.

'_Es parte del juego, Kakashi. Pero sabes que sólo te amo a vos…' _aquellas palabras salían de sus tentadores labios rosados cuando volvía a estar con él.

Cuando la noche llegaba una vez más, y el vaivén excitante de sus caderas empezaba nuevamente… nublándole la razón, sin importarle nada más.

_**-**__** Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_

_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**_

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**_

_**Vuelvo a caer**_

_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies.-**_

Era imposible resistirse a esa mujer. Y francamente, él no quería resistirse.

Todo desaparecía cuando estaba con ella. No existía Sasuke, ni la empresa, ni ninguna otra persona.

Sólo ella y su cuerpo de en sueño. Sus calientes caderas. Sus excitantes gemidos. Su pasional ritmo. Y sus lujuriosas miradas… todo sólo para él.

Volvía a caer una vez más en aquel dulce pecado. En esa vil pero incitante trampa. En ese juego frío pero a la vez tan fogoso.

El calor quemaba su cuerpo por dentro, y el deseo era incontrolable… tanto que a veces creía lastimarla, pero al escucharla gemir su nombre y mover las caderas al compás de las suyas, sabía que era imposible.

Su boca hambrienta dejaba húmedos besos en la nívea piel de la pelirosa, que jadeaba con placer, cada vez más fuerte.

Subía de sus pechos a su clavícula, de ésta a sus hombros, de ellos al cuello, y finalizaba en aquella boca tremendamente sensual, que gemía su nombre entre ardientes besos.

Estaba condenado a ser esclavo de esa mujer, y francamente, le encantaba.

_**-**__** Labios compartidos...**_

_**Labios divididos, mi amor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días**_

_**Y el dolor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Oh amor, oh amor compartido.- **_

Apretó sus puños una vez más, al ver como el Uchiha besaba esos labios que él tantas veces había probado.

Esos labios que tantas veces habían susurrado su nombre con pasión y deseo en noches incontables.

Odiaba aquello. Odiaba compartir a la mujer que amaba. Y odiaba sufrir como si fuera un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

Jugó con los hielos que quedaban en su vaso, pensando que seguramente Sasuke ni siquiera sabía de la situación… después de todo el Uchiha era bastante posesivo.

Sonrió irónicamente. Era obvio que ella le decía lo mismo que le decía a él: '_sabes que sólo te amo a vos' _y entonces el morocho se quedaba tranquilo.

¿Tan idiota era Sasuke como para no darse cuenta del juego de Sakura? Aparentemente, sí.

Lo suficientemente idiota como para pensar que semejante mujer era solamente suya. Era tan estúpido… igual que él.

_**-**__** Amor mutante...**_

_**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre**_

_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**_

_**El pedazo que me toca de ti.-**_

Vio disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke tomaba un trago y hablaba con un muchacho rubio, mientras que Sakura le dedicaba una discreta seña con las manos.

'Espera un poco más' era lo que significaba.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a fijar su vista en algún punto entre las botellas de licor. Tenía que esperar. Ser paciente y obediente como un niño de 3 años.

Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Pero él ya sabía. No podía quejarse ni mucho menos enojarse, así eran las reglas.

'_Si te gusta el durazno, aguantate la pelusa' _recordó las palabras de Obito la primera vez que le contó la historia.

Pero claro que el morocho nunca pensó que la 'relación' llegaría a tanto cuando le dijo esa frase. Pero cuánta razón que tenía…

_**- Relámpagos de alcohol...**_

_**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**_

_**Mi boca en llamas torturada, te desnudas angelada**_

_**Luego te vas.-**_

Le pidió al único Uchiha que podía tolerar una ronda de licor más.

Obito lo miró de mala manera, dándole a entender que la barra estaba cerrada para él.

El Hatake rodó los ojos, para luego mirar a su fiel amigo con una mirada suplicante.

El morocho suspiró cansado, y tomó la botella de whisky llenando el vaso de su amigo una vez más.

Después de todo, la tercera era la vencida.

_**-**__** Otra vez mi boca insensata...**_

_**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**_

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele**_

_**Vuelvo a caer**_

_**De tus pechos a tu par de pies.-**_

La bebida bajó por su garganta una vez más, frío y hasta se atrevía a decir que agradable al gusto.

Sonrió con diversión cuando un recuerdo golpeó una vez más su memoria: la vez que había intentado terminar con aquel juego.

¿Cuánto había durado aquello? Un día.

Rió por lo bajo al acordarse de lo estúpido que había sido.

En cuanto esos tentadores labios rosaron los suyos, cuando esa caliente piel toca la suya, cuando esa voz susurró su nombre… toda intención de ponerle fin al juego se esfumó.

Y una vez más volvía a caer rendido frente a esa mujer… pero cómo le gustaba.

_**- Labios compartidos...**_

_**Labios divididos mi amor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

_**Que comparto el engaño**_

_**y comparto mis días y el dolor**_

_**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios-**_

Vio disimuladamente como Sasuke la besa con pasión, devorando esos labios que lamentablemente no podía nombrar como suyos.

-Sakura, tengo que irme con el dobe…- escuchó al morocho comentar. –Pero vos podes quedarte, disfruta la noche.- comentó el Uchiha.

Ella simplemente le regaló una coqueta sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

El morocho besó una vez más a la pelirosa, esta vez rápidamente para después poder salir curiosamente apurado con el rubio.

Sonrió de costado al ver esas lujuriosas miradas en el Sasuke y su rubio compañero, además de esos indiscretos toqueteos antes de salir por la puerta.

¿Así que por eso el muy idiota no tenía idea del juego de Sakura?

Bueno… tal vez sabía y ni siquiera le importaba.

-Increíble…- murmuró para sí, con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué es lo increíble… Kakashi?- le preguntó esa seductora voz en su oído.

Y él sabía perfectamente quién era la dueña.

Giró un poco su cabeza a su derecha, encontrándose con esa sexy sonrisa en los tentadores labios rosados de la mujer por la cual sufría.

-Sakura…- musitó su nombre que era como un dulce veneno.

Y vio aquella hermosa sonrisa agrandarse un poco más.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios, tentándolo.

-Ummm… bastante bien, debo decir.- contestó sonriendo seductoramente, moviendo sus fichas.

Vio como ella fijaba la vista en su boca, adorándola en silencio.

-¿Y vos?- preguntó con tranquilidad el peligris, sonriendo un poco más.

-Mmm… mucho mejor ahora.- respondió coquetamente la pelirosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Le devolvió aquella pícara mirada que ella le daba, y se dedicó a admirarla: un impecable maquillaje, nada exagerado. Un infartante vestido rojo que se pegaba deliciosamente a su candente cuerpo. Sus blancas y contorneadas piernas a la vista de todos. Y unos zapatos de raso negro adornando sus pies.

En palabras burdas… para el crimen.

Sonrió ante su pervertido pensamiento, pero ella se prestaba a eso.

-Espero que esa linda sonrisa se para mí…- comentó con sensual diversión la pelirosa.

¿Por qué todo en ella era tan provocativo?

-Ummm… tal vez…- contestó con misterio, sin despegar su vista de aquel hermoso rostro.

-¿Tal vez?- preguntó escéptica Sakura, alzando una de sus cejas rosas.

Él sonrió divertido, ¿acaso estaba celosa?

No, ¿qué estupidez estaba pensando? Ella no lo amaba.

-Umm… ya sabes la respuesta.- dijo tranquilamente, escondiendo su molestia.

La muchacha sonrió.

-Obviamente…- susurró en su oído, juntando sus cuerpos… tentándolo demasiado.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… miren lo que trajo el basurero…- comentó con tono ácido Obito, parándose delante de ellos.

Kakashi le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su amigo, indicándole que no dijera nada. Pero al morocho poco y nada le provocaban esas miradas.

-Por lo que veo a vos, Obito.- dijo con fingida calidez la pelirosa, sonriéndole sínicamente al muchacho.

-Por favor…- resopló con sarcasmo el Uchiha. –No hay que ser un genio para ver lo basura que sos.- comentó fríamente.

-Obito…- masculló el peligris, mirando molesto a su amigo.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso, Kakashi.- avisó seguro el morocho. –Y no tengo problema con decirlo de frente.- advirtió, mirando retadoramente a la pelirosa.

-¿Entonces por qué no me decís que queres estar en la misma posición que Kakashi y Sasuke?- preguntó 'inocentemente' la Haruno.

-¿La misma posición?- repitió sarcástico el barman. –Preferiría hacerme gay antes que estar con una mujer como vos.- contó mirándola con asco.

-Vamos, Obito. Sé sincero.- dijo con tranquilidad la pelirosa. –Yo le doy oportunidad a todos…- comentó coquetamente, mirando sus ojos negros.

-¿Por qué querría una oportunidad, según vos?- preguntó el Uchiha, con notable sarcasmo.

-Porque estás cansado de ser rechazado por Rin.- contestó con obviedad la muchacha. –Y ves lo bien que la pasan Sasuke y Kakashi, y te da envida.- concluyó lógica.

-¿Envidia?- repitió irónico. –Por favor, jamás podría envidar a dos hombres que comparte una misma mujer.- dijo seguro.

–Y jamás desearía a una mujer que está entre dos hombres… y tal vez más.- comentó burlón el morocho, mirándola fijamente.

Sakura lo miró furiosa, ¡odiaba a ese maldito Uchiha que siempre sabía cómo enojarla! Y lo odiaba sobre todo porque NO caía ante su encanto.

Le regaló una falsa sonrisa.

-Ya vas a venir suplicando, Obito.- le dijo con orgullo.

-Sí, claro…- comentó con sarcasmo el morocho, con una divertida mueca burlona en su cara.

De esas que sabía que a ella la sacaban. Y sonrió triunfal al ver cómo mordía como una perra rabiosa y arrastraba a su amigo hasta la zona vip del bar.

Suspiró con cansancio, sólo esperaba que Kakashi tuviera el valor y las ganas de terminar con aquello esa misma noche.

Por otra parte, el peligris Hatake era atacado con sensuales besos. Calientes y lujuriosos. De esos que te robaban hasta la última molécula de oxígeno y encendían cada célula del cuerpo.

La pelirosa lo había recostado en el negro sillón del estratégicamente ubicado lugar. Posicionándose sobre él, besando y tocando todo su cuerpo sin pena.

Esa faceta activa era lo que más le excitaba de aquella mujer. Que sin vergüenza tomaba la iniciativa y la brindaba un placer excepcional.

Cómo disfrutaba de aquellas caricias… de aquellas experimentadas manos…

_**-**__**Que me parta un rayo...**_

_**Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor**_

_**Pero no puedo más**_

_**Compartir tus labios, compartir tus besos**_

_**Labios compartidos.-**_

"Manos experimentadas…" repitió en su mente aquella frase.

Entonces su noción de la situación se hizo presente: ella no era suya, y él no lo soportaba.

Tomó las manos de la pelirosa ante que éstas desabrocharan su pantalón, y su negra mirada se encontró con la confundida de ella.

Sus respiraciones chocaban violentamente, y apenas podían escuchar el latir de sus frenéticos corazones con el ruido del lugar.

-Kakashi…- susurró ella queriendo besarlo, pero él se negó.

Las cejas rosadas de la Haruno se juntaron confusas, ¿de verdad él había hecho eso?

-Sakura… no puedo seguir con esto…- dijo el peligris, normalizando su respiración.

La muchacha lo miró por algunos segundos, procesando sus palabras.

-¿Otra vez con eso, mi amor?- le preguntó dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla.

-Es en serio, Sakura.- sentenció firme el Hatake, mirándola fijamente. –No soporto saber que otro estuvo con vos.- contó molesto.

-Que otro besó tus labios, escuchó tus gemidos, sintió tu cuerpo, que dormiste en sus brazos…- contó entre dientes el peligris.

-No soporto pensar que le dijiste 'te amo' a otro, que le sonreíste, lo miraste como me sonreís y me miras a mí.- agregó.

-Odio todo eso y me estoy volviendo loco…- contó en voz baja, mirándola con dolor.

Tomó aquel hermoso rostro en sus grandes manos, y miro esos hechizantes ojos verdes fijamente.

-Sakura, yo te amo.- confesó con seguridad. –Y quiero que seas mía, sólo mía…- dijo en tono casi suplicante, acariciando castamente la piel debajo de su manos.

_**-Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Tus labios tienen el control.-**_

Sintió aquellos maléficos y dulces labios besarlo dulcemente, cosa que rara vez pasaba. Ella se separó lentamente y acarició su rostro mientras lo miraba con algo que él confundió con la ternura.

-Kakashi…- susurró su nombre. –Yo soy libre.- dijo simplemente, con una linda sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

-Soy de todos y no soy de nadie…- explicó suavemente. -Pero vos sos verdaderamente importante para mí…- comentó antes de besarlo otra vez.

-Vos sos especial…- susurró en su oído. –Y realmente te amo… a mí manera, pero te amo.- confesó besando su cuello.

-Sasuke tal vez no pueda estar mañana… pero vos siempre, siempre vas a estar.- contó subiendo a su mejilla.

-Por favor, entendeme…- musitó cerca de sus labios, tentándolo. –Por favor, no me dejes… Kakashi…- susurró sensualmente.

Y fue entonces, al escuchar esas palabras, que nada más le importó.

Besó con necesidad y desesperación esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y que él gustosamente probaría una y otra vez.

Porque en ese momento no importaba su alguien más la besaba o la poseía. En el momento en que ella lo besaba, decía su nombre, ella era de él.

Por algunos cortas y efímeras horas, pero de él al fin y al cabo.

Sabía que jamás podría aceptar aquello, porque su deseo de tenerla única y solamente para él era demasiado grande… egoístamente grande.

¿Pero quién podía culparlo? La amaba. Más que a su vida misma. Más de lo que jamás amó a alguna mujer. Y sólo tenía que conformarse con esos momentos de amor.

Que eran momentos de felicidad.

Pero ella tenía razón, era libre. No tenía ningún derecho a forzarla a ser de él. Pero como ella había dicho, él siempre estaría con ella.

No importaba los que vinieran, él la amaría hasta el día de su muerte. Lamentablemente viviría metido en ese vil juego por el resto de su vida…

Pero cómo le gustaba jugar.

_**-Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Y sigues tú con el control.-**_

**FIN.**


End file.
